TogetherAgain
by ButterLover2345
Summary: Jason just lost his girlfriend, Piper, in the Giant War. The only person left in his heart is Reyna. Will Jason move on and be with Reyna? Or will he just be alone with no one to love?


**Together…Again**

**Jason **was sulking back to his home back in New Rome. After the war with Gaea, everything was supposed to be alright…right? Wrong. With a war, must come a few casualties. Piper McLean was one of the many victims that perished in the War. Jason couldn't help but think about his dead girlfriend. He couldn't help but think about the times they shared. His eyes were tearing up and sprinted back to his house. He opened the door to expect Piper to greet him, hug him, and kiss him Of course that never happened. He opened a box which contained an imperial gold infused with celestial bronze ring.

"It was supposed to be for her," He thought, "Now she's dead. She will never come back to me."

Jason cried for her. She wasn't supposed to be gone. He did all he could to keep her safe, but failed. He failed her, the most beautiful person in the world. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted her back. He gave a loud wail and then passed out.

**Reyna **wanted to check on Jason. After his girlfriend died, Reyna would try to check on Jason to see if he was alright. She knocked on the door the first time, nothing. She knocked a second time, nothing again. She grabbed a key and unlocked Jason's front door. She saw Jason passed out in front of his fireplace holding a black velvet box. She took the box carefully. She knew this was for Piper. She looked to Jason who was laying on the floor. She knelt by him and held his hand. By her standards, he was cute. Jason then started to stir.

"Piper, NO! Piper, please come back. You can't die!" One little tear rolled off his cheek and onto Reyna's leg. Jason's blue eyes started to open.

"Piper? Is that you?"

**Jason **couldn't believe it, his girlfriend had come back. He hugged her as hard as he could. Then, he kissed her. He was so happy. The big surprise was when he let go. He didn't see Piper, but Reyna instead. She was blushing.

"Um that was awkward." Reyna said. Jason felt a little twinge in his heart. He knew exactly what is was: love. His girlfriend just died, though. Could he ever move on?

"Jason, do you still have feelings for me? I know I still do," Reyna asked. Jason saw her blushto be honest, she was kinda cute. The next words that would come out of her mouth would be unforgettable.

**Reyna **want to break Jason and Piper's chance at love. Now that Piper was gone, she knew he was free.

"To be honest, I love you. I will always love you. I know Piper is gone, please consider it." She stood up and left. One little tear rolled down her cheek. She went to the Garden of Bacchus and sat there. She counted the stars and hoped that Venus was looking down on her giving her advice. She heard footsteps coming. It might be Hazel or Gwen or Julia. She turned around and saw the ghost of…

"Piper? How did you get here?" She asked. Ghosts just don't appear.

"Ask that to your ambassador to Pluto." She saw Nico di Angelo hiding in the shadows. Pluto kid, go figure. She turned to the ghost of Piper McLean. Reyna started to get jealous. She knew that Piper will tell her to get off Jason.

"Reyna, I grant you permission to date my boyfriend, but at a price." Reyna was relieved.

"When Jason comes to the Underworld, I will date him. If he's reborn we will date. Also every month, you would sacrifice twice as much to Venus than to any other god. You got that?" Reyna nodded. Piper smiled and hugged her. She then vanished. Then she saw Jason. She turned around and stared out into space. Then, Jason kissed her. It felt like they were the only people in the world.

"Rey-Rey, I love you. Can we be a couple again?" Jason asked. Her heart was feeling joyful.

"Yes, Jason, we can!" They kissed again.

Now Jason Grace and Reyna Harrison are now together…again.

**I hope you liked my first one-shot! I know Harrison isn't Reyna's last name. I got inspiration from this YouTube vid called: Reyna The Best Days of Your Life by Amy HunterofArtemis. I was watching it and I thought JEYNA one-shot! I love Leyna and I love Jasper. When I was watching the vid, I felt so bad for Reyna. First, losing her Praetor friend for 6 months, then when Jason comes back, he's with Piper. I'm sorry if the characters seemed OOC, I wanted it to be lovey-dovey. If you want me to write more one-shots, just request. I'll see you later!**

**Nicole**


End file.
